


Crops

by Whistle_Mist



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:37:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whistle_Mist/pseuds/Whistle_Mist
Summary: Batfamily just wanted to learn about crops.





	Crops

There wasn’t a lot that the Batfamily was bad at it. In fact, if there was something they needed to learn the chanced where they’d learn it in a day or in a few weeks. Depending on what it was of course. 

That was why when they had called the Kents to talk about farming, it had taken them by surprise that they all came over and each picks a row to farm in. With help, they had managed to spend the day learning how to plant their own food as well as learning what to feed the animals, what not to feed them, healthy, sick and as much as they could fit in. 

“I’m not sure you can fit everything into one day, Bruce,” Clark said as he rubbed the back of his neck. “Maybe you all can come back again this week and we can work on it some more?” 

“Hm,” Bruce looked around. “You’re right. Are you using that land right over there?” 

“Uh, well,” Clark looked over. “No, that’s extra,” 

“Extra?” 

“When Luthor bought the farm back for Kon he added to it. Kon and I don’t use it except for training, so I’m sure it’s fine,” 

“Perfect. We’ll be back in a few days,” Bruce said as he turned to leave. “See you in a few days,” 

“Wait, you didn’t even tell your kids you're leaving-” He started but then he noticed that all the Batkids seemed to sense that Bruce waas leaving before going after him. “Huh. And here I am with super hearing and can’t even get Kon and Jon inside by dinner.” 

“We heard that!” 

“Do you also hear me when I say you have chores?” There was a long pause. “I thought so, “

\--

“Kon?” 

“Hm?” Kon frowned, he had been in a deep sleep, the special earphones that were made for him blocked out all the noise except for a good ten feet, which was most of his room so his name being called meant that his little brother was lost. “What is it, Jon? Nightmare?” 

“I hear something outside,” Jon came over and stood next to the bed. “It sounds scary,” 

“It’s probably just the animals running around,” Kon sighed but moved over and lifted his blanket letting Jon climb ing. “Come on, let’s sleep.” 

“You think it’s a monster?” 

“I promise, it’s not a monster because if it was, I would have killed it, okay?” Kon pulled Jon closer. “Now sleep… I’m tired…” 

“Night, Sleep tight, don’t let the bedbugs bite,”

Kon was already out.

\--

“Kon!” 

“Nooo, it’s Saturday…!” Kon whined loudly rolling over, “Let me sleep!” 

“But I wanna borrow your old sunglasses, remember you said you would lend them to me next time I go play with Damian,” 

“Yeah, when they come back,” Kon mumbled. “Now UNless we’re flying to Gotham, it’s gotta wait until I’m alive again,” 

“They’re here!” Jon floated up. “Remember all that noise I heard all night? There built a house over there so they could work on the crops.” 

There was a long pause before Kon peeked out from under his blanket. “They what?”

“They built a house!” Jon smiled. “Like it’s all painted black and gray so it kinda suits them!” 

“Oh my god,” Kon leaned a little bit out of his blanket,s not much just a bit. “Hold on… Dad know about this?” 

“No, he hasn’t gotten his first cup of coffee yet,” Jon crossed his arms. “So, can I borrow them?” 

“How about you tell Dad first and then you can take the sunglasses,” Kon grinned. “Go on, I’ll wait,” 

“Okay!” Jon took off. 

Kon listened in for a full minute until he could hear a strangled gasp and his dad. “THEY DID WHAT!” 

Oh, yah, it was going to be a stressful morning for his Dad, but Kon was gonna hear about it when he woke up.


End file.
